Resident Evil the Dead City
by heart of seraphina
Summary: James, Roger and I go to an unknown town and get involved in a zombie outbreak. Selfinsertion. Warning Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil; the Dead City**

_Heart of Seraphina_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil. However, Patrick, James and "T" Roger are mine.

**Chapter One**

Somewhere in the USA, Patrick J. Miller, James Masters and "T" Roger are on vacation… doing God knows what. In a tank-like jeep, Patrick was driving into an unknown town when some sort of large animal jumped out in front of him.

"Wha…" Patrick said as he swerved the jeep out of the way.

**_On the other side of town_**

James, along with "T" Roger, was looking at some sleazy bars.

"Hey James, I have to go to Umbella to get my medications."

"Okay."

"T" Roger then left James as the other went into a bar. When he entered, out of curiosity, he checked the amount of ammunition he had in the gun his sister gave him. Seventeen bullets in the Red 9.

_Crunch_.

At the sudden noise, James looked up and noticed that there was no one at the bar. Glancing around, he headed to the back door where he heard the sound. On the way, he found five misplaced boxes with about ten bullets per box. 'What the fuck' James thought, wondering who the hell would leave ammunition lying around. Shrugging, he picked up the ammunition and walked into the back room. Only to discover some guy was getting up from his position in front of the corpse.

"What happened here?" James asked the guy.

The unknown person turned around and James saw that he was missing half his face. Sinew and bone was clearly visible.

"Arrgg," moaned the man.

"Holy!" James screamed and, using the Red 9 as a blunt object, destroyed half the man's head.

"What was that thing?" he asked, looking at the bodies of the deceased. There wasn't much to see of the one James killed; he was partly decayed with a blacktail on him. The other had a lot of skin and bones missing, as if something was eating him… or he was in a bar fight. 'If I hold up here, there might be more of them. I should go to the police station.' James thought as he looked out the window.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil; Dead City**

_Heart of Seraphina_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this.

**Chapter Two**

"Where are the road signs?" Patrick asked as he looked around the deserted town. Frowning, he looked at the front of his jeep, inspecting the damage done when he ran the mystery animal over. Suddenly, he heard a noise and looked up. Patrick saw a drunken man with a name tag that said 'Hello, my name is Bob.' Bob was walking toward an alley.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" Patrick called out to Bob. "Hey!"

Patrick ran into the alley and into a mob of people.

"Hi…" he stated, yet was attacked by on of the people.

"Rape!" Patrick screamed, taking out his knife and stabbed the guy in the leg. He kicked the attacker away from him before noticing that Bob was gone. It was then he saw that the people were moaning and even half decayed! Patrick used his knife to slash at the people but he was forced to turn around and run away. Running, he saw that others were coming.

"They're like fucking zombies." Patrick screamed. As he tried to get into his jeep, one of the zombies grabbed his leg. He tried to get the zombie off of him, managing to turn on the jeep. The jeep started to move forward, faster… faster… _faster_ until the was going 180. The zombie let go and Patrick tried to get control of the jeep, get his hand gun and attempt to pull his lower half into the vehicle. (He had only been half inside the jeep because the zombie had the rest of him).

He happened to look up as he was about to crash into a building.

"Fuck!" Patrick called out before he crashed.

As he passed out, he heard "Patrick, is that you?"

**XXX**

"Okay everybody; we are the last line of defence. We have to stop them here." said the bitch of a wind bag, Chief Irons.

Looking around, Cassandra left the very crowded room of survivors. "Everyone has a gun except me. All I have is a machete." The girl thought to herself.

_Xxx flashback xxX_

_Cassandra was having a very crappy day. First, after paying for her car's gas it was stolen, then it started to rain, she splashed and was soaking wet and now, she had a blade up to her neck. _

"_Give up all of your valuables!" demanded the man holding the knife. _

"_Argg."_

_At the sudden noise, the man looked behind him and said, "Johnny, what are you doing?" The man spun around to see a very pale male come out. _

"_Who are you?!" yelled knife-guy, pointing the blade at the stranger. The stranger leaned forward and bit knife-guy's neck. He didn't even have a chance to scream as he was knocked down. _

_Cassandra noticed two things; One, the knife-guy dropped his machete and, two, the strange guy was wearing a tag that said, "Hello My Name Is Bob." Cassandra choose to pay attention to the machete. She grabbed it and ran away, heading to the police station. _

_Xxx end flashback xxX_

"At least my day got better when I ran into that guy who was threatening me and I cut him up." Cassandra said with a smile. She suddenly looked up as she heard gun fire and screaming.

**XXX a few minutes earlier, in a bar XXX**

James sighed, looking up. He couldn't find a way to see if his friend was alive or not. He tried every way to see if someone was alive or not, save one. He didn't have the correct resources to see if it would work. Sighing again, he wrapped a cloth around Patrick's head to stop the bleeding. Getting up, he got into the jeep, found some bullets and drove to the station just in time to join the shoot out. Leaving Patrick in the bar… alone.


End file.
